1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a controller platform similar in utility to a desktop computer mouse platform, but is unique in that it is configured to be operated while worn on the hand, configured to accommodate multiple controllers, and interfaces with one or more programs and its own power source.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The most popular controller platform is the computer mouse, either wired or wireless. The mouse platform functions primarily as a pointing device. They are available in a large variety of sizes and colors and may be operated on a flat surface or hand-held. A large diversity in mouse platforms is available and may be equipped with an assortment of control buttons or wheels. They house at least one motion sensing mechanism. The purpose of the control buttons, joy sticks, wheels, and motion sensing mechanisms is to interface with the computer's software programs.
Currently, the most popular desktop computer mouse platforms are shaped like half an ostrich egg cut lengthwise, with the flat side facing down. The user usually rests their hand on or over the wider end of the top side area, with the smaller end facing away from the user. Two control buttons—a right and left are at the top of the small side with a scroll wheel between the right and left control buttons. The flat side bottom houses one of several types of motion sensing mechanisms.
Current computer mouse platform designs require the operator to reach out to and withdraw from the mouse platform between operations. A few designs provide that the mouse platform can be held in the operator's hand. However, they must also be picked up and put down in order to free the hand for some other task.
Operating a traditionally designed desktop computer mouse typically requires a dedicated flat surface area—limiting the use of desk space. For the operation of many programs, the use of both keyboard and mouse are essential.
None of the current designs allow the operator to use their hand and fingers for other functions while holding or operating the mouse. The constant reaching and withdrawing from the mouse to the keyboard and frequent necessity to pick it up and put it down is inefficient and can cause repetitive strain injury to the shoulder, elbow, and carpal tunnel.